More Than Family
by WhenICryToYou
Summary: Fem!YuuxMika! When your world comes crashing down, when the last thing you had cherished, loved even, how do you go on living? When somebody you had loved as family is reunited again and you realize...I love you Mikaela Hykuyka, more than family, more than heaven has to offer. My dreams, nightmares, and memories are what keeps me going and then seeing my Mika again...Mikaela...
1. When I See You Again

More Than My Family

SO People, I just finished watching seraph of the end, and I totally fell in love with Mikaela and Yuichiro! But I thought to myself, what if they totally fell for each other. But yuu was a girl. So, I got to thinking and whipped this story up to satisfy my hunger for the spark between these two. I'm sorry if it's not that good or anything but I spent a week on this and i'm a new writer to the fanfiction community. Comments and stuff appreciated, yada yada. Oh and i'm really really sorry it's so long.. I thought of making it three chapters, but I thought F it. I'm gonna mash it together because guess what? This is my story! Enjoy, because I know i did! Ha!

_I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHT MATERIAL SUCH AS SERAPH OF THE END. THANK YOU :

…

"Mika...What are you doing?...Mika-", I said as his face neared ever closer.

"Just trust me, okay Yu-chan? Just trust me…", he whispers as his lips form words, but they're meaningless to me because all I can think about now is how they would feel… If he kissed me...Oh, Mika…

I woke up in a cold sweat, my chest heaving, I feel uncomfortably sticky and hot inside but outside I'm freezing. My green blouse blowing with the wind from my opened window, I get up slowly, feeling the ache in my legs and get up and walk to the window and close it. It had been more than a week since the fight, where I met Mika once again, Mika… I had missed Mika so much, that a hole of emptiness was in my chest constantly. But he was a vampire, a vampire, and he had grown so much, my family was alive. He was alive, and that's what kept me happy, something to fight for and live for. For years I thought he had died, when I made the most painful decision and left him behind in the vampire city with Lord Ferid to lap up his blood. I sigh and push my midnight black hair out of my eyes and look in my mirror. My green eyes seem to glow in the moon's glow and my lashes reflect back the light. My family, as I drift off into a haze and tell myself I will exterminate all the vampires and be reunited with Mika again. Someday, sometime soon, soon Mika, I'll rescue you. Soon...

The next day, lately it seemed as if Mika had been watching me, seeing him at the corner of my eyes, hearing his voice echo of the walls. I yearned to see him again, not only because he was my family but because there was something else there, tugging at my heart's strings and making me feel bouts of depression and grief. I woke up the next morning, with my hair in a waist-length tangle, and my emerald eyes had bags underneath them, and my chest was breathing faster than usual. I began dressing, with my undertop and bra, and finally started buttoning my uniform. Making sure the bow was in place and my hair was neat and presentable. Last I wiggled and pushed myself into my skirt, my hips were curvy and didn't take to confinement like this. Damn these skirts, they barely went past my upper thigh, I was trying to act superior in the battlefield, NOT look like a sex symbol, or seduce somebody.

…..

When I first came to the orphanage I was cruel, a troubled child. You would be to if your mom called you a demon, and your dad tried to kill you.

"Listen, I'm not interested in being anybody's family, friend, or sister. I'm only here because my mom and dad don't want me anymore." At this I gave a wicked grin and smirked, because I wanted to show these kids that it didn't really matter to me how they treated me, but inside I felt hurt, depressed…

"So be nice to her…", after the lady was so rudely interrupted.

"OKAY!", all the kids cried, but there was one in particular that caught my eye and gave me a delighted smile. His hair was slightly wavy, with a few strands that stuck out, it reminded me of a peacock, and his eyes were a brilliant vibrant blue, who the hell would want to abandon him?

"Hi! My name is Mikaela Hyakuya, welcome to our family, Yu-chan.", I widened my eyes as he spoke, and turned around and started trembling about how much this guy right here pissed me off, talking crap about family. For a guy that looked so sincere he was a pain. But the way he said, made me think that these people could actually hold a place in my heart, as my family…

…..

This time, we had training and Kimizuki was fighting like a sissy. Just because I was girl and had _**boobs**_ didn't mean I couldn't fight as hard as the next _**MALE**_ guy.

"Kimizuki! Fight harder will you?! How am I supposed to kill vampires when you just throw light hearted swipes at me?", I raged, and to make my point across I dove down and with my legs took them out from under him and pointed my sword at his face. He was blushing like crazy and murmured something about stupid girls and their stupid short skirts. At this I instantly went into a god-like frenzy, I grabbed him by his uniform and lifted him up, and to tease him I let my lips wander so close to his face, inches from lips I stared deep into his eyes, he was terrified, and embarrassed, but he was enraged, his twitching confirmed that, I left him standing and backed off.

This time Kimizuki held nothing back, his double swords moved in sync and he did turns and spins, and bent down to avoid my thrust and swipes I made at him. Since I found my newly acquired weapon I waited for the right moment, in the meantime… I spun around him and manifested. My sword began to glow a dark, vibrant red that blasted the ground into light and fine dust, I called for **Asuramaru** and with my feet jumped into the air and did a somersault and headed straight down like a rocket, Kimizuki was transfixed but had enough sense to block my sword as I brought it down with all the power and energy I could muster. He stepped backwards as his swords and mine began to spark and feel red hot, but I kept and slowly began to overpower him and jumped off suddenly. I ran out from him as he was regaining his breath, I was just getting started, I brought my sword high, the sun glinted off the blade, and slammed it into the ground. The blade vibrated and the ground came up with a straight line of red darkness headed straight for Kimizuki, he barely blocked the attack and was panting at this point. He glared at me, he wasn't mad anymore, he was beyond mad, he was rage and hatred himself. I smirked and waited as he jumped high into the air and brought both swords down on mine. I faked weakness and collapsed to the ground as I still held off his swords.

"Please, Kimizuki! Don't hurt me, I'm sorry...Kimizuki…", I murmured and looked up at him, and with as much attention as I could muster I looked at him straight in the eye pleading and looking weak. His eyes widened and his swords grip went limp slightly. With some added effect I slowly slid my leg up until my skirt was almost all the way up, exposing my upper thigh and hints of my underwear. By this time his swords were totally limp in his grasp and blood spurted out of his nose just staring at me and I gave him wicked grin as I lifted my leg all the way up and slammed my boot into his face, knocking him to the floor.

"I win!", my hands were raised in the air and with my sword did a little spin in the dirt and stood back up. Kimizuki was just sprawled in the dirt with dazed look on his face, as blood seeped out of his nose even more, what a jerk. But he was part of my family, and it was wrong to do that to him, so I gave him my hand and he reluctantly accepted it.

"I'm sorry Kimizuki", I snickered,"But next time you shouldn't underestimate my power and actually TRAIN with me."

"You son of a…" he grunted," using your damn feminine body…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm really sorry Kimizuki."

…..

"Yu, come here! Look Yuu-chan, this is my family, your family and we have to do everything to keep them safe, okay?" whispered Mika in my ear as we lay together with the other kids in a huddled pile.

"You'll be the mom and I'll be the dad, that way we'll be a complete family" Mika clasped his hand in mine and I felt at peace with Mika and my other family there. For a odd reason when his hand enclose my hand, I felt warmth spread from my enclosed hand and then gradually slip away when his hand left mine. His steady breathing and the presence of other tiny bodies squished beside me. Mika hugged me close to his body and I huddled closer just to absorb his warmth and feel him there beside me. My family and Mika and I drifted of into sleep.

"Mika!" I cried as he tagged me from behind and ran off with the rest of my family, though I would never admit it, they really were my family, I chased after them, feeling a bit grumpy and annoyed. But soon it wore off and I was joining in on the fun and chasing my family around the vampire city, running past nobles, regular vampires, and other kids just like us. What would it be like if… there were no vampires? If there was just us and we had the whole world to ourselves? If Mika was really more than my friend, my family?

As soon as I think the thought, I push it out immediately, Mika is only my family, like my brother… But in the back of my mind, what if he wasn't?...

…..

"Yuu-chan, you really should take better care of yourself' huffs Mika as he brushes and smoothes out my hair. As he brushes each long stroke, from the top of head to the longs ends, I start to breathe a bit faster, and concentrate on his touch, soft but firm, he fingers my hair after. My hair falls down in thick straight waves that reaches waist length. I shiver, hoping he keeps patting and fingering my hair between his hands. But he stops, and I slouch a bit with disappointment. Mika immediately takes notice, he rests his hands on my shoulders and turns me around to look at him, and I gasp inside.

"Are you okay, Yuu-chan? You seem sad, and...lonely…" whispers Mika. His brilliant crystal blue eyes stare in my vibrant emerald ones. He grabs my hand and puts it to his heart, and then his lips, he leaves a faint kiss, and I blush deeply. Mika looks back up at me and his eyes widen just a bit, his pupils seem to darken and grow intense, his face tilts and holds my gaze. I have no words and wish he would come closer, just a bit closer…

"Oh! I get it, Yuu-chan, you're cold aren't you? Don't worry I'll warm you up." says Mika. He grabs my body and pushes me into his enveloping warmth and I sigh heavily. No that's not it at all you idiot, I think.

…..

After fighting with Kimizuki, I start to walk slowly, lost in my thoughts, back to our post, an old abandoned hotel of sorts. Inside I walk to my room, surprisingly everything is still intact and collapse on my makeshift bed. Consisting of only a pull down, a torn mattress, and clean sheets, thank goodness. I lay lost in my thoughts about my family but mostly about...Mika. I miss him so much, his smile, and his eyes, his peacock feather on top of his head. My chest begins to breathe deeper and I exhale slowly, wanting to get caught up in my fantasy, my world where there was still Mika, and with small breaths I fall asleep. Dreams fill my mind and consume my mental body inside.

….

"You know what Yuu-chan? We could escape from here with our family and live somewhere we vampires can't find us. And then we can all grow up and you can marry me…" He chattered, looking down at me as I lay in bed, reading a book, wishing there was a way I could kill all the damn vampires here. After protecting one of my family, I had received a beating, I now sported a black and purple bruise in the basic outprint of a fist on my on the back of my chest. It hurt to breathe, but my child was safe and only received a bandaid for the scratch from the thing's boot.

"No Mika, what I'm going to do is kill all those bloodsuckers and wipe them out, and then we'll claim the world for our own." I shouted, pretending not to hear the last part of his statement soon after I started panting and almost collapsed from the pain as black spots danced in my vision.

" _ **Yuu-chaaaaannnnn**_. That's stupid, you seen and know how much stronger the vampires are, and besides we need to form a plan, it's all about brains not brawn down here. And your a girl, how are you supposed to kill vampires when you keep getting into trouble and can't do manly things?"

" **MIKA**! Are you saying I can't do anything a man can do?! See watch I can pin you easily, Mika." I lunged at Mika and pinned him to the ground and hovered right below his face, I was shorter than Mika, but only slightly and even then I was too caught up in how close our bodies were, I was practically on top of him, and began to weaken slightly because, true, I was a girl and a girl's strength only went so far, but also because he was really, really close and then he laughed. He barely touched my back where the bruise was and I crumpled on his chest and tried to overcome the pain radiating off my back.

"Mika…", I whispered in pain," That wasn't fair...I'm really hurt you know."

"I know, but Yuu-chan, I couldn't resist, I wanted to see the fire in your eyes, and your chest breathing hard...You're beautiful that way", he whispered gently, "And I wanted to see your reaction, and I can totally beat you but I'm going to be a gentleman and not...Anyway." When he said that I stilled and hung on to each of his words, they floated around and around, Mika thinks I'm beautiful? I just layed there on his chest for a while, and he slowly got up and with his arms scooped me up bridal style and laid me down on our makeshift bed.

"Sleep now, Yuu-chan", silently he slipped away and blew out the candle, leaving me alone in the darkness with my thoughts…

…..

I wake, feeling the cool breeze coming from my open window again, my body is cool to the touch and I rub my arms up and down trying to restore warmth. I look back down at my bedsheets and feel something slip from my face and fall and bring small drops of warmth to my face. With my fingers I feel my face, and rest on my cheeks, as I realize I've been crying in my sleep and silently sob as more tears flood my eyes and fall over and down into my lap. I miss something, I feel as if I misplaced something, and can't get it back. I lean forward and every so often I let out tortured cries when I realize whom I'm missing. Mika, I whisper to the darkness of night in my room. The window lets in the slivers of brilliant moonlight, rays of silver light parts of my room in it's moonly light. I leave the window and decide to let the wind and moon comfort me in my darkest moments when I slept.

I get up and remember that I was resting and notice that I'm still in my uniform. It was all wrinkled now and was going to need ironing. I could barely see through all the tears slipping from my face and take it off, peeling each clothing off my body until all I was left in was my undershirt and my underwear. I pad softly to my closest and put on my shorts and decide to just sleep in my undertop. I shuffle back to my makeshift bed and put my hair into a bun and slip into bed. I just lay there staring up at the cracks in the ceiling and let the tears slip and fall to the sides of my face, wondering where Mika was, wondering if he was alright. Slowly, and reluctantly I drift off again…

…..

"Run Yuu-chan! Run, you idiot.", gasps out Mika. He's slowly losing life, because where his heart is, there's just blood flowing, and his arm is gone. Mika, mika! The tiles feel cold, and I hear the air turn in circles and bend underneath and around the other vampires cloaks, the tears run streak lines as they drip. Drip...Drip...Down...Time is suspended and I just listen as my heart goes out to Mika and lean down before I run, before I leave him here…

"Mika, I love you", I whisper as my hair trails behind me and I get up and let the tears continue to fall and run before I lose control and say with him. I hear the rough patter of my feet echoing the walls, letting my screams vibrate until I had no voice left, letting the grief and sorrow at bay, until I can't hold back anymore and reach the surface of the human world...The last thing I remember is Mika as his eyes say goodbye, but underneath he wanted to go with me, wanted to be there as we joined our lives together as a family, but he's gone and his cries stay with me…

…..

"Mi...Mika?..." I cry, as I see his face at the end of my sword, seeing his eyes, I remember them. A brilliant, crystal blue, inside them I see recognition, disbelief, and the beginning hints of peace and immense relief. My eyes start to cloud over and memories flash over and over in my mind, when we played tagged in the vampire city under the soft glow of the lamps, him brushing my hair and shivering, when I last lost him, never again, never again. But I don't have time to truly be reunited with my Mika when I'm ripped away from him…

My sword is still stuck in his chest as he falls on all fours and reaches out his hand as I'm dragged by my other family towards a vortex of black. I cry and shout, kicking against Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yoichoi, Guren, Mitsuba, they clamp onto my ankles and I slip and fall and dragged to the darkness.

"MIKA!", I scream, "MIKA, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! MIKA!"

The last thing I remember is his outstretched hand as his eyes became giant orbs, the ground was rock and slowly turned to black, I started to struggle and I started to bleed, cuts formed and they gushed blood. My sword was still impaled in Mika's chest and the curse started to tear Mika apart, bits of him floated off and flew away as ash and disappeared. Before I'm completely sucked into black I see his eyes and face, they're full of anguish and pain, and soon they too disappear. When I see him completely gone I go limp, my sole purpose was to fight for my family, and be reunited with Mika again. I had nothing else to live for, and my team family continues to drag me until I'm swallowed into the darkness. It's never ending and all I feel is sorrow, pain, grief, my tears never end and the cuts never heal. Open wounds, physical and mental that stay open, Mika, I whisper over and over again, hushed in the dark…

…..

I wake up in a cold sweat like always, shivering and crying like always, and whisper Mika's name to the moon like always… When would this hellish nightmare end? When would I be able to rescue MIka? Keep him safe with me? When, when, when, it was always when and never I will… I didn't know if there were other people in the rooms beside mine, but the walls were thick, and the door was shut tight. I started to moan and let my body tremble and quake with grief and loss. The sheets were a tangled mess and I started to clench my fists letting my nails cut into my palm to hold back all the pain, keep it contain. I surrounded myself with the memories of my family, and let the darkness and depression sharpen the memories, to give them life. Slowly they began to rise from their memories and they were their with me.

"It's going to be okay, Mom", my family cried, their voices were full of support, joy, happiness as they dance around me and dove and flew through me. Reaching out my hand I tried to reach them but they slipped past my fingers, not feeling my depression at seeing them fly. With more grief I slipped of my bed, into a fetal position on the floor and cried more as my family flew above me, happy. The tears seemed never ending and hours seemed to flow by as their voices gave my grey, dark life some meaning of color and life. One last time, I tried to bring them closer, but they flew away out my window and I ran after them, seeing them fly off into the night, beyond the moon, beyond the stars, to heaven's sky. I yearned to go with them.

With a heavy heart, I tried to sleep once more, for it seemed the moon had just come up once again…

…..

"Mika…", I whispered,"please, Mika. Please…". I was stuck in another nightmare, Mika was towering above me as he neared my neck, my hands were pinned to the side by his and they were rubbed raw from struggling. His fangs were dripping with blood, and my neck was washed in my blood as he slashed his head down, and bit my skin with an audible crunch. Pain exploded from my neck and radiated from my neck to my whole body. I started to cry and let the tears mix with the blood, salt to the open wound. Mika was drinking too much, too much, and I was slowly losing consciousness, but he kept going, as if I wasn't there. Weakly, I began to hit Mika with my fists after he let go, he was like stone and my fingers fumbled and gripped weakly. I went limp after he hit a point in my neck that threw me into a frenzy of pain and let him feed. For Mika…

…..

I woke once again, shivering, but this time I wasn't alone. I could sense somebody or something in my room. That's when I felt an explosion of warmth, in my nightmares somebody had placed a thick white cloak on my body. I inhaled deeply, the scent spoke of rushed wind and the scent of copper and peach. It smelled of...Mika. MIKA! My eyes shot open and I shot up, and searched my room but I couldn't find no one. No one, that's when I felt warm hands, strong arms as they circled my body and pulled me down. I struggled and cried out but was forcefully put back to bed, this person had more strength then I had, so strong. With my body pinned down, I turned my head sideways and time stopped, my eyes widened, and my breath quickened...It was Mika…

Mika looked down at me with those piercing blue eyes of his and his face was expressionless, but he clung to me and hugged me to his chest. I was enveloped in a fury of warmth, I grabbed his shirt and began to sob, this couldn't be real. This wasn't real, he wasn't real. When would my mind stop torturing me, when, when? I cried and let my tears overflow and drifted off, but this time I let the Mika that was with me comfort me and soothe my tears.

…..

I woke to the sound of fresh wind, it was rushing and racing behind, beside me, all around me. I felt the sense of weightlessness in the air and drifting down, only to fly up into the air again this went on for some time, my mind was still foggy and registered it as a dream experience. I was being held by someone and let whoever it was help me fly and carry me from building after building. They soft thud of running feet, the feeling was beyond running, it was floating on air, flying through air. The sound of steady breathing and my hair flew around me as I saw the glimpse of milky sun bleached hair…

We stopped and I was laid down gently on what felt like feathers, a bed, I thought. I moved just slightly and I was buried in immense comfort and the bed shifted to contour to my body. I felt warmth and something heavy was put on top of me, a blanket, it was thick and fluffy, it wrapped perfectly around my body and a pillow, my head was cushioned and I let the pressure and stress let go. The moon still was high in the sky as I look out from a shattered window that reflected the light and lit the room in a diamond light sparkle. Somebody slipped underneath the covers with me and spooned me into their chest, I felt the pounding of its heart and steady breathing, warmth and heat rushed from its being into my body. I leaned in even more and buried my face in its hair, my eyes started to slip again, and I took slow breaths and smelt something like peach…

…..

I woke, but this time I felt truly awake and wondered where I was, because this wasn't my bed or my room, the moon was low as if it was just rising and I got up and stretched. I needed to get back to my team, my family, but I had to get my bearings first. My feet touched the stony cold floor and I shivered. My back was relaxed and my legs didn't ache so much and noticed a jacket hook on the door and saw a white cloak. Memories flashed and I smelt peach and copper. I saw a mirror and walked over and studied my face, I was refreshed, I looked younger than I had in days, my eyes glimmered, and my cheeks were soft and I smiled, my teeth flashed and were white. Then I noticed the piercing blue eyes that sparkle in the dark as they watch me. It couldn't be could it? After all I was awake, was I?

"Mika!", I cry with so much joy, I throw myself at him as he captures me as I fall through the air and into his waiting embrace. "Mika, I've missed you so much, Mika please don't leave me, Mika…" I just keeping gasping out words and wait for my heart to slow down before I look into his eyes. It's then I realize I'm not dreaming, I'm awake and Mika is here with me.

"I've missed you so much, Yuu-chan, so much, I'm glad I have you back. Yuu-chan…", he whispered near my ear and I shuddered involuntarily, hearing his voice, the separation became sharp and clear and I gripped him tighter.

"Mika, where are we? Mika why are you here?" I voiced my concerns and questions, as Mika looks away almost guilty and a light blush brushes his cheeks as he speaks…

"Yuu-chan I rescued you from those filthy humans, and because I wanted you to run away with me. Yuu-chan you have no idea how hard it was for me to come see you, rather to rescue you.", he gently says as his face says he wants me to run away with him with such passion, and I feel that same stirring in my chest when I had lost Mika.

"After I found you were alive Yuu-chan, I had to rescue you, so every night I came up with a plan, I followed you everywhere Yuu-chan, and when you slept I would watch you…", as he says this his arms tighten around my chest and I bury my face into his chest.

"Yuu-chan… It killed me every time you cried and whispered and thrashed restlessly in bed at night. My heart felt like it was cracking in two, your tears and your cries… Yuu-chan I did this all to protect you, I wasn't going to lose you again. I watched you grow stronger and…", he starts to breathe faster, I watched his face and his eyes closed and twisted into embarrassment, "...beautiful, Yuu-chan." My heart pounded mercilessly and my eyes widen.

"Mika...Mika, why didn't you tell me before? That you were going to rescue me, we could have taken my family, but you only took me", I start to raise my voice in anger and frustration. He starts to clench my body tighter and I begin to struggle. I rip free from his grasp, panting hard. Mika is my family, but I had another family now! Shinoa...Kimizuki...Mitsuba...Yoichi...Guren. All of them were important me now, and I back stepped lightly, and was pressed back against the wall as he shoves his hands forward and captures my arms in a wall lock.

"Mika." I grit my teeth, it takes all my strength not to spit at him, " **Let**... **Me**... _ **Go**_!".

"I'm going to go back and get the rest of my family! Mika you may not realize it but, yes you are my family, but I have more family now too. We have to rescue them too!" I huff and avoid looking into his eyes, twisting my head side to side so I don't have to look at him. I start slamming my head into the wall trying to make him let go of me, but his iron grip says otherwise.

"Yuu-chan…", he whispers, I don't want to look at him…" _Yuu-chan_ ", let me go, let me go as I start to kick my feet out at him and he dodges each one, I'm far too slow for his vampiric speed and strength. " **Yuu-chan** , please look at me…", he pleads, I pout and keep my head down and just go limp, letting his words shut out," _ **Yuu-chan**_ , you're acting like a baby, Yuu-chan, _look at me."_ I'm enraged and ready to headbutt him, anything for him to let me go, his body is closing in and squishing me and I feel uncomfortably hot inside, and I finally look up. I give an audible gasp, his eyes have intensified and his blue eyes turn to ice as they freeze me, his locks of hair frame his face, and his mouth is closed in a tight smile. His fangs peek out ever so slightly, but it's what's in his eyes that entrance me, they're full of hurt, pain, and something else, it makes my stomach flip and my heart soar. His voice calms me, soothes my raw nerves and slowly I'm left defenseless.

"Yuu-chan, I didn't rescue only because you're my family, true I love you, Yuu-chan", he gently whispers into my ear, and I hang onto his every word, and his hands hold me up because I think I have no control over my body anymore…

"But my love for you is beyond only family...It's what keeps me wanting to see you, come to you, follow you around Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan, my love for you is beyond family, I love you so much Yuu-chan. So much…" he's still whispering and every time he says my name, his voice softens it, makes me want to hear him say it more, and now I slowly inch forward, because all I want now is for him to kiss me. Kiss me…

"And it's not only that, Yuu I love you when you have so much fire in your eyes and you get really determined, Yuu I love you when I saw how beautiful you are, your green emerald eyes and your thick long hair, dark like a raven's wing, Yuu, I love everything about you and even more. I understand if you don't exactly feel the way I do, after all we are supposed to be family.", he stops whispering and he breaths next to my ear, I exhale slowly as my thoughts go racing a million times a second and feel the stirring in my chest, except it's consuming me. This is what you wanted isn't it, Yuu, I think to myself. You can return his feelings can't you? After all, you developed a spark for him and now, _let it consume you, whole_. I love you, Mikaela Hyakuya .

I don't realize how much Mika actually meant to me, until the words form in my mind and my lips start to form words, words I will utter to confirm my love for Mika. I was totally knocked away when Mika confessed his feelings, my eyes widen and I look back up at Mika. Except this time I reach out my hand, frightened he would push me away, and I cup his cheek. My body is tingling and I can barely hold back as I start to brush away his fair hair, he stiffens, flinches away from my touch, he hides his face but I grab his chin and force him to look at me. My eyes start to glisten with warmth, except this time I'm more than happy, I feel loved, and I want to show him, make him feel just how much my love for him goes. For so long, I had kept my feelings shut, never letting them bubble to the surface, keeping them in metal box. But the lock was opening and the chains were falling open..

"Mika…", I whisper, "Mika, I love you Mikaela Hyakuya, I've loved you always, always Mika. Mika…"I give a loud cry as I grip him and tears fall, because I had Mika back and he loved me, and I loved him back. I really did… With determination I came closer as continued to stare at me, shock and disbelief still registered on his face and my lips seeking his as I close my eyes and wish…

When I touch my lips with Mika's...His lips are soft, so soft, but a edge of hardness to them...He tastes like honey, and hints of chocolate and copper. I hear him as his breathing speeds up and quickens, his grip on my other arm loosens a great deal and I slip my hand into his and hold him… After a few seconds he starts to respond and increase my pleasure and love for him tenfold. He moves against mine passionately but softly, his fangs nibble on my lips, not breaking skin but going to leave a bruise. While he's playing softly I slide my tongue along his bottom lip, and then bite down, he gives a low moan and opens his mouth. I dive my tongue in slowly, making sure to watch out for his fangs and taste him as his tongue collides with mine and then breaks away, leaving saliva between us. I don't know how long I kissed him but I didn't want to break away, but Mika does and I lean closer, yearning to be kissed again. I open my eyes when his hand breaks away my hair tie and my hair falls around my face and waves because my hair had been in it's bun so long, and tangles his hand inside. I give a low gasp as his eyes shone with admiration, love, and joy. I feel the same way, and concentrate on his touch and lean in as he slides his fingers across my lips and stops to cup my cheek, I bring my hand up and hold his there, smiling and crying into his palm.

Slowly he leans down and with carefully scoops my feet up and carries me bridal style to the bed, gently laying me down as I lay limp in his arms. I just lay there as Mika lays down beside me and spoons me to his chest. I never felt so happy as to be reunited with my Mika, and whisper and murmur to his chest, embarrassed and shy to be this close to Mika again. I hear his heart as it thumps and feel his arms encircle my chest and shyly look back up at him. Is this really happening? Or am I in a dream again, if I am I hope I never wake up. I reach my hand up, and with my fingertips I barely brush his locks of hair aside and gaze into his eyes, those vibrant crystal blue waters, those lips that breathe easily and touch mine, and the light blush that dusted his cheeks as he returns my gaze. In a hushed whisper, Mika begins to replay memories in my head and holds me ever closer as he clings to me or grows relaxed. I just watch his face as his face is expressionless, hard, cold and devoid of emotion but in a second he's the Mika I remember, cheerful and smart and willingly to do anything for me.

In a low voice, Mika says,"Yuu-chan, I want you to be mine and mine alone, forever," he tingles my ear as his mouth is so close to my ear, and I shiver…

"Yuu-chan, I want everyone to know that you belong to me and nobody except I can ever have you, only I can kiss you and hold you tight like now," he tightens his grip around my waist ever so slightly and nuzzles my neck as I feel the pleasure from his fangs as every time he hits a soft sensitive spot and suckles on it. Leaving his mark and claiming me as his own, he lightly traces my neck with the tip of his tongue, he nibbles and nips at my neck and I let out satisfied breaths and moan and cry out as he assaults my neck.

"Yuu-chan…" he stops and I look back at him, he grows quiet and hides his face in my hair, "can I...Yuu-chan, can I claim you as mine? I want to...taste you…" he whisper shouts and my eyes widen with wonder and surprise. He wants to what? I think, and suddenly it dawns on me what he wants, would I really go that far? I did love Mikaela didn't I? If that's what he wants, and then my thoughts lose focus as my heart quickens, I realize I did want what Mika was asking, my blood was broiling and I needed to feel him here, there as he truly did claim me. I wanted everybody else to see, to know that to Mika I was his alone, nobody could touch me. Except him.

"Mika...Please? Please, Mika, please do." I say into his ear, and he stiffens instantly but gradually relaxes, gingerly I sit up and shift my hair to one side and with the strap of my undershirt I shift it to the side and tilt my neck, encouraging.

"Mika, please be gentle, I've never done this before, and don't hold back okay? If you're really thirsty, I want you to be happy and suck me dry, because Mika there's nobody else I would rather give myself to than you." I say as he lays before me and I smile down at him and reassure and encourage him, gingerly he gets up. His arms encircle my body as I wait, taking slow deep breaths. I feel his hot breath on a soft point on my neck first, he hesitates but I grabbing his hand and squeezing it letting him know it was okay, and hugged him close to my body, he licks my flesh, tenderizing it, and bits down very softly. I hold in a whimper of pain, as his fangs pierce my skin easily, and my blood flowed into his mouth. He sweeps his tongue across the wound, gulping and drinking. It stings, but since it was Mika it didn't hurt as much. I love you Mikaela Hyakuya, more than family, more than what heaven itself has to offer, as I free my hand and grip his shoulders for support and turn my neck letting him drink easier. Slowly the stinging pain subsided and morphed into sweet pleasure, he bites down a little harder and I can't hold back and whimper just slightly, but Mika hears anyway.

He immediately backs off, away from me and cowers away from me. I feel my neck and feel his puncture marks, and felt like I truly was Mika's now. I wanted Mika to keep biting me, keep loving me, drain all my blood for him. I crawled over to him and when he looked at me, I swallowed, his crystal ice turned into hard rubies, his eyes, they were beautiful. He started to say something but before he could I kissed him. He must have been surprised because his mouth was wide open and gently I dove my tongue inside his mouth. His fangs were sharp and I felt each one with the tip of my tongue and my mouth was soon full of blood. He clamped his mouth shut and grabbed my hair and pushed me closer to him. When he opened his mouth again I let the blood spill into his mouth, his eyes widened and he instantly licked my whole mouth getting each drop of blood. His tongue and lips clamped my tongue inside his mouth and started to suck the blood from the wound.

I groaned and tangled my hands in his hair, his hair felt soft and slightly wavy, I tugged and he growled. His fangs were in the way and when he moved his mouth against mine he would bite me without realizing it. Soon my lips were blood red and dripping with mine blood. He pulled away and seeing my lips, he flinched and started to scoot away again. But this time I sat in his lap and asked him to lick away the pain for me, he complied and with his tongue slid it across my lips, getting every drop and licking away to squeeze more out. I was in pure pleasure and broke away from him and lifted my head up and cried out. It was then he nipped and nibbled at my neck, his fangs tugged at my skin lightly and several times he broke the skin and blood came out. He would lick and pleasure me. He bit down hard this time and I mewled and whimpered as he drank more, I was glad he was there.

"Mika! Mika. Mika…" My voice drifted away from me and I stayed silent as he growled and hummed deep in his throat, drinking his fill. He finally pulled away and I almost collapsed.

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan...I would have been gentler, it's just your blood...It's so warm, filling, and you." He whispers as I smell the coppery taste of blood.

"Yuu-chan, your blood is like those days I spent with you when we still lived in the vampire city, it tastes like fire and determination, Yuu-chan it's so strong and sweet and slightly tangy, sassy, it tastes just like you…" he finishes as I lay panting and slightly dizzy from all the blood Mika drank, but I was his and if I wanted him to be mine, I wanted something from him. I think and decide something that would change the course of my life forever. Mika was here now, but some time, maybe not now but I would die and leave Mika alone. I was going to die of old age, vampire attack, someway, somehow I was going to leave and leave everything behind along with Mika. I didn't want that…

"Mika, I have a favor to ask, please? Mika I don't ever want to leave you, and to do that I want something from you…" I say, suddenly growing shy I grab the blanket and cover my face and hope I have the strength both for Mika and myself for what I was going to ask.

"I would do anything for you Yuu-chan, you know that right? Anything." he whispers as he tugs the blanket away and reveals my hot blushing face,"What is it?"

I blurt out my answer, "Mika, I want to become a vampire!"

…..

Heh, heh. I finally finished, editing, fixing mistakes. But to me there is still a lot more and I will get back to them in the second chapter. Or I will update this again and add the chapter. Either way i'm just glad I finished. I kept postponing this and had severe writing block. Come to think of it, that happens every time I write a new story. I'm such a noob, I hope you liked the story. Thanks again to people who viewed my stuff and such.


	2. Eternity, Forever, What's the Difference

Eternity, Forever, What's the Difference?

When your world is tumbling down, shattering and the pieces glitter in the darkness, when there's no going back and the path to being mortal closes, what do you do? What do _**I**_ do? Honestly, I don't have the answer to what my heart most desires.

…

And then I blurt," Mika, will you turn be into a vampire?!", and then I shut out the world, and only watch tensely as I wait for my Mika's answer. His face turns into that of pain, and then he seems to shut down…

…

Mikaela's Point of View

When I came into a vampire, all I remember is the hard pressure of Krul Tepes lips, and then the tangy copper taste of blood, and then searing pain. I remember the world was dark red, brilliant, vibrant red in slashes in my semi-consciousness. Shut out of my physical body, I was suspended in time and cowered in the red and waited for the nightmare to end. In a slow transition, my mental body morphed, and intertwined with my physical body, and came pain. It came in waves, each was different like a mellow, stinging pain, and then spike into bloodcurdling pressure and burning flesh sensation. In turmoil of despair I cried and through a haze, I traveled and curled up until I was waking.

When I had woke, I felt different. I could barely clench my fists and my legs were like stone, but my eyes and mind were racing miles away. I...could hear distinct voices, surprisingly the seemed to come nearer, and soon it seemed they were shouting in my ear, I wanted to cover my ears so bad. My mouth was shut tight, but I felt immense pressure on my teeth and then felt as if my teeth were being ripped out, and I didn't know it but they were. Soon I felt something puncture my lip and bring in new rolls of pain. Blood slipped from my lip, and with my tongue I felt something sharp at the near fronts of my teeth, fangs. And then I remember, vampire… I can't cry, I realize as I feel like crying and the tears aren't physical anymore, they're emotional and only in my mind. I pick up the voices again, and listen…

"I must say, Your Highness, this is low even for you, why, oh why would you turn livestock into a vampire? Even if it's partial, filthy livestock…"

"Hmmm, do you seem jealous Lord Ferid? Your detestable able smirk has gone sour, and your eyes portray your envy. Hmmm,hmmm.", Krul Tepes… And...Lord Ferid... I need to get out of here, and be reunited with Yuu.

"Do what you wish, my queen, but even as we speak, the thing is picking up our voices, and screams distress, maybe you should go help your...pet."

"Hmmm, it seems so Lord Ferid, go clean yourself up. And don't disturb me unless asked otherwise."

I started to feel feeling come into my legs and feet, and when Krul Tepes came into my line of vision, I was able to roll my shoulders and get up slightly, with carelessness, my hand gripping the marble I was laying one crunched and turned into powder. I was very confused and with my legs got up gently but as I set one foot down, the granite stone set webs of cracks spider webbing across the floor. Krul Tepes looked on with a bored amused expression and her lips turned up into a smirk. I was horrified and felt myself sucked into a vortex of despair, I really was a vampire, even a half one.

"Well, Mikaela it seems you are figuring things out yourself, very well, you will be my guard dog and do as I command of you. You will be joining the nobles, Rene Simm and Lacus Welt, and their teams. Welcome to my world, Mikaela Hyakuya…" Krul Tepes commanded in a loud, stern voice. I didn't register any of it. The words echoed and echoed but didn't register. Slowly, I felt my life slip away from my grasp, where did I go wrong? Yuu-chan and my family were gone and my personality shifted into a mask of grief and pain. As the years passed away...I became a vampire, and I no longer laughed, I no longer smiled, I kept a cool almost bored expression to hide the constant struggle of grief and loss for my humanity and my family.

…

As I passed by to my vampire quarters, I passed by Rene's mansion, it was elegant and easily fit into the rest of the stunning crystal vampire noble mansions. I was asked by Krul Tepes to ask him about the upcoming attack on the Moon Demon Company, I walked gingerly up the steps, and knocked, careful not to smash the door right open. I heard moans coming from inside and my ears instantly picked up and intensified to the sound, I narrowed my eyes and breathed deeply. I smelt not the tang and copper of normal human blood, but a sharp and delicious, deep smell of something, similar to blood. My thirst increased and I grasped my throat trying to hold in the temptation, and heard the soft patter of feet. I straightened and hastily tried to contain myself. The elaborate door opened and Rene looked as expressionless and bored as ever. But I saw the faint traces of blood, and behind I saw Lacus, it was so strong and wafting from Lacus, and then my eyes widened slightly when I saw the puncture marks, and his blood bubbling from the wound.

"What is it, Mikaela?", Renee smirked, annoyed and slightly amused from my pupils widening and my breathing increasing.

"I have orders...From Krul Tepes...For the attack", I stammered out, I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering to Lucas's neck, it smelt like fire and deep velvet, devil's chocolate… Lacus held my eye and lifting a finger he smirked and dipped his finger in his blood and dragged it across Rene's collarbone and lifted the rest on his lips and gave a wicked smirk. Rene didn't even flinch and shifted his body to block Lacus from my view.

"Is that all?" muttered Rene, "If so, I suggest you continue on with your evening, and as will I." He began to shut the door and I stood there, stunned at what just happened. As the door was nearly closed, Rene said…

"Get your own…", What? What did he mean? I began to wonder and question.

…

Nights passed again, and this time coming from Krul Tepes throne room, I heard hushed voices and and the panting, rushed growling...

"Tepes hold still will you? I can't drink if you giggle and squirm around…" came a rough, hoarse shout. Walking across the halls… padding softly in the supple boots… hearing the lustful moans from both king and queen, Krul Tepes and… Lest Karr. Lest Karr was visiting it seems, but more secret hidden reasons… Krul Tepes sat so comfortably in Lest Karr's lap, as if she done this many, a great many times before. Her mouth hung open, as she let out cavernous, vibrating screaming moans… She hung limply like a rag doll, her hair had come undone, just a long flowing mellow pink river. Eyes closed shut as if it was causing her great pain, sinful pleasure. Lest Karr had a look of heavenly bliss, as he held Tepes with a gentle hug, arms keeping her from falling back. His fangs had claimed her neck as his, sucking almost forcefully, blood seeping into his greedy loving mouth. Every so often he'd unlatch from her neck and whisper, murmur into her hair that send visible shivers from her all the way down her spine. His lips were a vibrant red, stained from the Queen's blood. Then back to his deed, before the blood overflowed down into her dress. And where was I? Standing, unbelieving, shocked rigid, I couldn't move, I shouldn't be here…

And as silently as I slipped in, as sliently as I slipped out. I am confused, I had to admit it to myself, I didn't know what was going on… Was it some new trend? Something I wasn't informed about. I walked the halls slowly, inch by inch back to my room in the Queen's palace. Opening my door, walking into the the well furnished, and glowing room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling sending a beautiful, gorgeous glow across the room. There were elaborate well crafted chairs and tables, a bed as soft and fluffy as heaven itself, and a window that had a view of the destroyed, decaying city. The luminous moon let her dancing children of rays onto my floor. Walking across the room, seeing the mirror reflecting my image, I stopped. Turning back to look, the moonlight reflected off my face, and suddenly it felt as if I was struck. I was so revolted, digusted by the empty shell I had become. Just a lustful, half-blooded monster, damn me!

Suspended in meaningless time, the mirror glimmered, it shone in the brilliant moonlight as the shards fell and glittered like smashed diamonds on my floor. I smashed it into pieces, I shook uncontrollably, shivering. I fell down across the bed, and thrust my head into my hands and screamed. And then the ringing happened, deep, and intense… I was losing consciousness, the blackness of night was closing in, and then I heard the very faint sound of my door opening. My eyes narrowed and I hissed through my fangs, letting out a menacing growl from the back of my throat. With my hands over my ears I turned and beheld the Queen of this underground world, Krul Tepes… I no longer could keep my eyes open any longer…

…..

I awoke in the throne room, and my eyes adjusted to the light, shifting frantically left and right. Krul Tepes was refilling my pack of vials full of her blood.

Without even glancing up, "Your awake, I'm pleased you didn't die, you suffered from withdrawals," Krul Tepes said, shifting her eyes to see me out of the corner her eyes. A look of the briefest of relief showed on her face. Her lips were slightly curled downwards. Oh no, she isn't happy with me…

"We can't keep doing this forever Mika. You and I both know you have to make a choice, a decision."

I've been avoiding ever since I felt the first thirst pangs coming from smelling the wafting radiating smell of human blood, pulsating from it's neck. And I know the consequences from suffering this insane hell of a thirst for real human blood. A vampire isn't meant to age, and aging cause great physical strain on the body. My hair was losing it's yellow sun vibrancy, I was beginning to sprout black bags underneath my eyes, and my strength and reistance was weakening, crumbling… It was either keep suffering, keep withering away from the inside out, or trully except my faith, let go of my humanity, and become what I am meant to become… But… I've been waiting, holding out for… My Yuu…

"You know Mika, maybe there is a better way… You saw me and Lest Karr didn't you?..." Krul Tepes whispered, I immediately blinked out of my thoughts and snapped back to reality. I could feel my eyes widen and I started to shake with anxiety, Great, now I'm really going to get it…

"Let me explain," she huffed in an exasperated sigh, "Me and Lest Larr are Bonded"

Bonded?... What does she mean? My face betrayed the emotions whirring in my mind, and Krul Tepes gave a low growl at my ignorance…

"Yes Bonded, we've exchanged our blood to each other… Making us eternal partners in a blood relationship. But it's so much more than that…" A dreamy, hazy expression floated onto Krul Tepes face, " We have shared powers, both physical and mental, I can feel Lest Karr breathe, feel and experience his emotions, whether he's happy, or enraged. And feeding off his blood, signifies my commitment, my passion, devotion… Oh Mika, you couldn't possibly understand, he's what you call a "husband" to me. When he and I share blood, it's so different than regular old human blood, it's so ALIVE and FILLING." whispered Krul Tepes, her eyes alive, glittering with a thousand emotions.

"But, it's never happened willingly, we Bonded for a reason… Power… Secured Kingdom…. Allies… But over time, he and I realized, we loved each other for each other, not the kingdom, not the power, not for allies. But for loving each other.", Her tiny petite hands drew lazy circles on the throne armchair, her eyes grew dark and then enlightened, like a storm passing and seeing the sun shine once again.

"But when a pair do Bond willingly, it's beyond commitment, beyond devotion, it's sacrificing your whole being, everything you are, giving everything up to your partner, your lover. It's never happened before, but I have a feeling… Mika, you're going to break those chains aren't you?"

...You're going to break those chains aren't you…?

…..

Her words swirled in a hazy fog in my mind. She couldn't possibly mean…? But, it's been so long…

A photo file floated down in front of my face. It's papers were crisply fresh, the white so vibrant it blinded me temporarily, when my eyes finally adjusted, elegant letters in a deep, penetrating red formed the name… Yuichiro Hyakuya.

Yuichiro Hyakuya… Yuichiro… Yuu… Yuu-Chan. My Yuu.

"Wh-what is th-this? Wh-why is th-this he-here?", I whispered, my voice began to crack, it came out hoarse and desperate. I felt my eyes widen, as I continued to stare at the name, in shock, in relief, I was a hurricane of emotions…

"What does it look like, Mika?", Krul Tepes said in a hushed tone," It's a file, from one of our spies intel, if I remember correctly, this is one of your "family"...?"

Yuu...My Yuu.

"I want you to find her…"

I lost my voice in that instant, memories began to flash and as I closed my eyes in that one moment, I remember… Yuu-chan and I as we held hands, not for passion or love, but because she and I cared about each other in the way as a brother and sister would, she and I were very close… The way she had a almost devilish smirk when she would spray me with sewage water and then run away laughing, in a bright and carefree musical sound. Her quick style and her elegant speed as she tagged me and ran to hide in the streetlight's glow. My grip on the folder tightened and then grew lax as I relived memory after precious memory.

And then I found my voice again," Krul Tepes, why are you doing this?", she had to have a larger motive, I had grown used to her character and the way she kept herself, she couldn't lie to me even if she tried.

"Mika, I know you're not very happy, you despise my world don't you? You hate yourself and wish to condemn yourself to the depths of hell itself don't you? Mika, you didn't want to become this monster didn't you?", Krul Tepes voice was laced with sympathy and venom.

"I want you to be happy, but I can't change your fate as a vampire, and I'm truly sorry for that. Really I am. You know Mika, I would walk into your room and see you whisper and tremble in your sleep? It was always Yuu… Yuu… In a sweet, desperate voice.

She kept talking and my face contorted in pain, my features were bubbling of grief, misery, loss. Soon, I couldn't take it any more, I had been biting my lips and blood slipped and stained my cloak. I spoke once again…

"Krul Tepes… Please stop… It's too painful, I can't…" I panted, "Please stop, stop.". I don't remember why I lost my temper, but I was so angry and stricken with sadness that I lost my temper.

"What do you even know? Krul Tepes", my voice was like cold steel, it bit through the air and left slashes in Krul Tepes appearance.

"WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW?! YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER. LEAVE HER BE. SHE'S MINE AND ONLY MINE. YOU CAN'T HAVE HER. BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" I huffed, the air went cold, almost seeing my raging, seething breath in the air. My eyes had intensified and my fangs evolved sensing battle and bloodshed close at hand. One of my hands was smashed into the ground and one hand had my sword enclosed around my sword already drinking my blood, glowing a sharp vibrant red.

 _I couldn't believe the amount of passion and care I had felt for Yuu. Maybe… Maybe there is still a bit of humanity in me..._

…..

I updated this chapter, I hope you like. I'm also hoping to spice up the last chapter, When I See You Again. BUT, PATIENCE COMRADES! I hope you like, Review, Follow, Whatever. Thank You to everybody that read my More Than Family FanFiction. I'm typing this as fast as I can to finish this, and continue on with this story. *Markiplier Voice* TTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!


End file.
